Serpentouffle, ou Poufantard ?
by Antonine Lestrange-Nott
Summary: Vignettes. Qui a dit que Poufsouffle n'était qu'une maison poubelle ? Certainement pas Zacharias Smith et sa petite bande d'amis, au caractère bien trempé ! Seulement incomprise, cette maison accueille toute sorte de personnalité, comme ce blond arrogant au petit côté Serpentard qui bouleverse les idées reçues sur les Blaireaux. Puis, est-il plus Serpentouffle, ou plus Poufantard ?
1. Arithmancie

BONJOUUUUUUUUR ! BONSOOOIR ! BONNE NUUUUIT !

Djouh, de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour.

**Me ****voilà**, avec un petit recueil de vignettes plutôt _humoristiques_. Héhéhé, vu que j'ai clos mon ancien, avec les Serpentard... Je pense aussi en faire un sur des Serdaigle, mais plus tard. Pour le moment... POUFSOUFFLE A L'HONNEUR ! Y'en a marre (mais j'ai pas de malabar) de voir cette maison maison descendue plus bas que terre à la moindre occasion. Donc, je voulais remédier à ça, en la mettant sur le devant de la scène, avec un personnage que j'aime tout particulièrement.

**Titre : Serpentouffle, ou Poufantard ?**

**Personnages :** Zacharias Smith, principalement, mais aussi beaucoup de Poufsouffle, ainsi que Théodore Nott (de Serpentard). Peut-être d'autres, de temps en temps, je ne sais pas encore !

**Rating : **Boah, K.

**Résumé** : Qui a dit que Poufsouffle n'était qu'une maison poubelle ? Certainement pas Zacharias Smith et sa petite bande d'ami, au caractère bien trempé ! Seulement incomprise, la maison jaune et noir accueille toute sorte de personnalité, comme par exemple, ce fameux blond arrogant, au petit côté Serpentard, qui bouleverse toutes les idées reçues sur les Blaireaux. Et puis... Est-il plus Serpentouffle, ou plus Poufantard ?

.

J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ! Avec mon humour de merde, toussa..

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Arithmancie

.

.

.

_Théodore travaille calmement et tranquillement à la bibliothèque, penché sur un devoir d'arithmancie, des lourds grimoires ouverts devant lui. Concentré depuis près de deux heures, il manque de tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'une tornade à l'uniforme noir et jaune débarque près de sa table._

Zacharias, en hurlant d'un ton enjoué : TOTODOOOORE ! J'AI RÉUSSIS A FINIR UN DEVOIR D'ARITHMANCIE TOUT SEUL ET AVANT TOI !

_Le Serpentard regarde son ami, en retirant doucement ses lunettes._

Théodore, exaspéré : Oui, et… ?

Zacharias : Et ce soir, je me bourre la gueule pour fêter ça. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai finis avant toi ! Avant toi quoi ! Tout seul ! Devoirs ! Arithmancie ! Matière horrible ! Moi, Zachy-Chan !

_Zacharias attrape alors les parchemins du brun, et les lance en l'air en hurlant sa joie. Le dernier bruit étrange perceptible dans la bibliothèque avant que Mrs Pince n'intervienne, fut un grand BOUM, signe que Théodore avait laissé tomber sa tête sur la table, y cognant ainsi lourdement son front._

.

* * *

Voilà voillà, c'était le premier pseudo drabble d'une longue série. Pour mon premier, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre mon Théodore d'amour, car oui, j'aime que Zach et lui soient amis. Voilà, nah !

**_Avis ?_**

Bisouuuus, Djouh !


	2. Boulangerie

BONJOUR !

Eh oui, je sais, deux en une journée. Mais c'est mon anniversaire, alors je vous fais un cadeau (comment ça c'est l'inverse, normalement? Bah, une review avec votre avis, ça me va perso !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Boulangerie

.

.

.

_Zacharias, Hannah, Ernie et Justin sont au Chemin de Traverse ensembles, et font la queue pour acheter quelque chose dans une boulangerie sorcière. Vu l'heure proche de midi, l'attente est assez longue, et la boutique assez peuplée. Mais soudain…_

Zacharias, furieux : CASSEZ VOUS TOUS, J'AI SOIF ET FAIM SÉRIEUX !

_Le Poufsouffle se met alors à pousser tout le monde devant lui, pour atteindre la deuxième place, sans aucun remord._

Justin, en se frappant le front : Eh beh… Heureusement qu'un des attributs de notre maison est la patience.

.

* * *

ALOOOOORS AVIS ?

_**petite cadeau d'anniv :D!**_

Bisous bisous ! Djouh. (_Et n'hésitez pas à aller zyeuter mes autres fictions plus "sérieuses".)_


	3. Valise

THEO ET ZAAAAAAAAAACH !

Oui Djouh, calme Djouh. Bref, voilà un nouveau petit truc ! Avec mes deux dieux. C'est court, mais c'est cool, haha.

Et sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Valise

.

.

.

_Zacharias a invité son ami Théodore Nott à venir chez lui, pour passer un weekend end tranquille, pendant les vacances. Il l'attend donc devant chez lui depuis quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ne transplane, très ponctuel. Ils se saluent, puis le Poufsouffle entraine son ami à l'intérieur, remarquant ainsi la grosse malle qu'il traîne, digne pour un voyage d'un mois._

Zacharias, en haussant un sourcil : Hé, Théo… Tu sais que pour un week-end, tu n'avais pas besoin de déménager ton manoir non plus, en prenant carrément ta malle pour Poudlard… Deux teeshirts, deux pantalons et des sous-vêtements, ça suffisait.

Théodore : Je sais. J'ai même pris moins que ça, niveau tenue.

Zacharias, intrigué : Bah, pourquoi cette grosse valise, alors ?

Théodore, d'un ton naturel : J'ai seulement embarqué un peu de lecture.

Zacharias : Merlin, préservez son âme de ses pêchés. Amen !

.

* * *

Voilààà. Avis ?

Bisous bisous ! Djouh.


	4. Devoirs

Bonjouuuur ! Voici une autre vignette, qu'avec des Poufsouffle.

Je poste la suite de Jeux Orageux tout à l'heure !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

Devoirs

.

.

.

_Hannah Abbot et Ernie Macmillan travaillent sur une table de leur salle commune, tandis que Zacharias Smith, leur camarade Poufsouffle râleur, feignant et arrogant de son état, ronfle sur un canapé non loin d'eux, assez bruyamment._

Hannah, paniquée : Oh mon dieu, je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout finir avant cette après-midi !

Ernie, dans le même état : Moi non plus ! Zach a de la chance d'avoir terminé son devoir de potion !

_Tous deux écrivent frénétiquement sur leur parchemin, leur plume grattant bruyamment le papier._

Hannah : Oh oui ! Mais Nott l'a bien aidé, je crois ! J'ai encore mon devoir de botanique à finir, en plus de ça…

_Elle pose ensuite quelques questions à son ami, qui la soutient actuellement dans son malheur. Ernie lui répond, et continue de l'aider pendant un moment. Lorsque soudain… Silence dans la salle, suite aux réprimandes d'une grosse voix._

Zacharias, grognant : Mais chut ! Par le fouet à moumoute rose d'Helga. DITES, ÇA VOUS DIREZ DE PARLER MOINS FORT ? AUCUN RESPECT POUR LES FEIGNASSES, DE NOS JOURS !

.

* * *

Alors, notre petit Zach national, vous le trouvez comment ? héhé

Bisous ! Djouh


	5. Patacitrouille

Bonjouuuur ! Me voici avec un petit nouveau :)

Pour ceux qui suivent Jeux Orageux, j'espère poster dans la soirée, mais rien n'est sûr avec mon travail universitaire. Du coup, si ce n'est pas ce soir, ce sera mardi ou mercredi :)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Patacitrouille

.

.

.

_Assis depuis une bonne heure dans l'herbe, Théodore fait face à son ami Zacharias, lui aussi au sol._

Zacharias, d'un ton sévère : Lâche ça tout de suite !

_Le Serpentard le regarde sans rien faire, avec un air mi exaspéré mi amusé._

Zacharias : Non, arrête, c'est mauvais pour toi !

_Toujours aucune réaction de la part du brun._

Zacharias, énervé : Tu en as assez mangé pour aujourd'hui ! Ton entraineur de Quidditch ne voudra plus de toi dans ton équipe si tu continues à t'engraisser comme un troll ! Allez, Zacharias !

_Le Poufsouffle continue alors de tenir fermement son propre poignet droit, s'empêchant ainsi lui-même de manger une énième patacitrouille, sous l'œil moqueur du jeune Nott._

.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est con, mais je le fais des fois... Et mon père me regarde bizarrement..

A plus :) Djouh.


	6. Cernée

BONJOUUUUUUR !

Oui, je suis encore vivante (sans mauvaise blague, haha)

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, autant ici que dans mes autres fictions, mais j'ai vraiment eu des problèmes à régler, autant familiale, que de santé. Ne m'en voulaiiit pas !

Je vous laisse lire. (C'est toujours aussi bidon) _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Cerné

.

.

.

_Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fletchley discutent tranquillement devant la cheminée de la salle commune, tard dans la soirée. La Poufsouffle s'interrompt alors pour bailler quelque peu bruyamment derrière sa main. Tout à coup, Zacharias débarque devant eux, baguette en main, et vise la fille._

Zacharias, sérieux : Rends toi, tu es cernée !

Justin, sourcils froncés : Zach, qu'est-ce qui te prends…?

Zacharias : Bah, regarde ses yeux…

Susan, louchant sur la baguette du blond : Quoi, mes yeux.. ?

_Elle se mord la lèvre, n'y comprenant pas grand-chose._

Zacharias, sur le ton de l'évidence : Bah, tes yeux, Suze ! T'as baillé, t'es fatiguée, t'as des cernes ! Cernes, cernée… Tu piges ?

.

* * *

Zach et son humour pourri (autant que moi, c'est peu dire) mais on l'aime quand même.


	7. Coloration

Bonjouuuuuuur !

Me voilà avec un nouveau petit texte... Inspiré d'une histoire vraie, humhum. (No comment Snapou hein)

Je voulais aussi vous informer, pour ceux qui suivent également mes autres fictions, que je suis en vacances dans le sud de la France... Et que donc, n'ayant pas un accès permanant à internet, ni à l'ordi, je ne sais pas quand je saurais posté les chapitres suivants. Mais ça ne va pas tarder ! Surtout pour "JO".

D'ailleurs, il fait très très beaucoup moche. J'aurais très bien pu rester chez moi qwah.

M'enfin, bref, bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

.

Coloration

.

.

.

_Un air boudeur au visage, Zacharias était assis sur un banc les bras croisés à ruminer sa colère. Il attendait également son ami Théodore, avec qui il avait rendez-vous pour aller sur Pré-au-Lard._

Théodore, une fois près de lui : Bah, c'est quoi cette tête ? On t'a coupé ton abonnement à Quidditch Magazine Shopping sans prévenir ou quoi ?

Zacharias, reprenant son air normal : Non, rien. Je n'ai rien. Tout va absolument bien.

Il_ sourit si largement, que cela ne sonne pas naturel. Théodore relève alors les yeux vers ses cheveux en voyant un bonnet recouvrir ces derniers._

Théodore, intrigué : Pourquoi tu portes un bonnet ? Il ne fait pas froid... C'est le principe même du mois de mai.

Zacharias, en l'entraînant : Pour le style. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, l'asperge. Parce que tes cheveux ont toujours l'air d'avoir été coiffés avec le dard d'un scroutt à pétard, mais tu le vis bien. Allez, on y va !

_Dubitatif, Théodore attrape alors le pompon au sommet du bonnet, puis tire d'un coup sec dessus. Il le retire alors de la tête de son ami, non sans arracher au passage une petite touffe de cheveux mi blond mi roux... Attendez, roux ?!_

Théodore, stupéfait : Qu'est-ce.. Hein.. Attends, tes cheveux...

_Ce dernier hésite alors entre se rouler de rire au sol, ou enlacer son ami à bout de bras pour lui montrer à quel point il compatit. Mais finalement, il choisis la première option. Quant au Poufsouffle, son teint vire à l'écrevisse._

Zacharias, énervé et honteux : OH C'EST BON ! Je voulais éclaircir mon magnifique blond naturel avant l'été... Mais je me suis trompé de FORMULE MAGIQUE.

Théodore, hilare : Oh.. Le.. Le.. Haha, les mèches carottes, ça te va bien aussi... Ah...

.

* * *

ON NE SE MOQUE PAS, bande de patate. Il est gentil Zach.

(et j'avoue, pour le froid et le mois de mai, le temps actuel me contredit un peu !)

Bisous, à bientôt !

Anto.


	8. Dessert

ENFIN J'AI INTERNET POUR POSTER, pas facile en vacances. Sachez que le nouveau chapitre de jeux orageux arrive également ce soir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Dessert

.

.

.

_Justin est dans sa cuisine, et s'active pour se faire un petit dessert joli à regarder et délicieux à déguster. Il commence par poser un brownie sur une assiette, puis par recouvrir ce dernier de chantilly. Le tout est alors parsemé de vermicelles chocolatée et d'un appétissant coulis de framboise. Le Poufsouffle réfléchit ensuite à ce qu'il pourrait rajouter d'autre à son dessert._

Justin, en allant vers le frigo : Oh, je sais ce que je vais rajouter !

_Il s'empare de quelques cerises fraîches, et les dénoyautes délicatement dans le lavabo, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la table._

Justin, tout joyeux et pressé de manger : Un soupçon de cerise, et...

_Mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement en voyant Zacharias assis à une chaise, les pieds relevés sur la table, et les babine pleines de chantilly. Ce dernier se lèche les doigts pour en ôter le chocolat et le coulis de framboise, d'un air victorieux. Devant lui, l'assiette auparavant magnifique de Justin trône, désespérément vide._

Zacharias, avec arrogance : Un peu moins de soupçon la prochaine fois, Justin. D'accord ?

.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! je vous en poste un deuxième ce soir :p

Sacré Zach ! Avis ?


	9. Magicobus

J'adore celui-ci xD... Omg.

Donc voilà, un petit deuxième pour la route. Et un nouveau chapitre ce soir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Magicobus

.

.

.

_Zach et Théodore sortent du Chaudron Baveur, pour retourner chez eux. Voyant qu'il a énormément plut pendant leur soirée au pub, les deux amis marchent jusqu'au bout de la rue en évitant les flaques d'eau sur le bitume. Arrivé au grand axe, Zacharias sort sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus, n'étant pas certain de pouvoir transplaner sans danger, vu l'alcool qu'ils ont ingurgité. _

Théodore, euphorique et légèrement plein : Aaaah génial, j'adore le Magicobuuuuuuuuus !

_Zacharias lève alors sa baguette pour appeler le bus, en riant à la phrase de son ami. Mais voyant une énorme flaque sur la route devant eux et sachant que le transport en commun magique est plus rapide qu'un Eclair de Feu, il se précipite quelques mètres plus loin, puis l'appelle enfin. Théodore, lui, est resté sur place, ne l'ayant pas vu pas faire. Son ami ne se donne pas la peine de le prévenir, encore hilare._

_Le Magicobus arrive alors quelques secondes plus tard, pour s'arrêter devant le Poufsouffle qui a encore sa baguette tendue dans les airs. Au passage, le Serpentard se retrouve aspergé par l'eau sale, stagnante sur la route depuis plusieurs heures et précipitée sur lui grâce à la vitesse du bus._

_Zacharias admire le spectacle, content de sa blague improvisée, tandis que le brun s'avance doucement vers lui en titubant._

Théodore, trempé et un air penaud au visage :... Et il me le rends bien, mon amour.

.

* * *

Pauvre Théo, haha.. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas être bourré aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, bisous !

Avis par review ?


	10. Adoration 1

Bonsooooir, voilà le premier drabble d'une petite série avec notre cher Zacharias adoré :p !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Adoration 1

.

.

.

Hannah, joyeuse : J'adoooore mangeeer...

_Elle est assise à la table des Poufsouffle et se sert généreusement. A côté d'elle, Zacharias la regarde faire avec un sourire en coin et un air mesquin collé au visage. Hannah a toujours été coquette, et le moindre défaut sur son visage ou sa coiffure lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux... Et ça, le jeune homme le sait. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?_

Zach, en lui enfonçant la tête dans son assiette, sans ménagement : Bah mange, alors.

.

* * *

Je vous préviens... Les prochains sont pires, haha !


	11. Adoration 2

Encore moi haha ! Voilà la suite.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Adoration 2

.

.

.

_Assis dans le parc à l'ombre d'un chêne, Justin et Zacharias révisent pour leur BUSEs, bouquins ouverts sur leurs genoux. En même temps, le né-moldu arrache de l'herbe d'une main, tandis que l'autre maintient en place un énorme grimoire, sur ses genoux._

Zach, intrigué : Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait, cette pauvre herbe ? Pourquoi l'arraches-tu ainsi, comme un forcené en quête de vengeance ?

Justin, en relevant les yeux vers lui : J'adore arracher de l'herbe... Ça détends, surtout quand tu es face à un bouquin de Potions.

Zach, en acquiesçant : Ah oui, d'accord, je comprends.

_Ce dernier se rapproche alors de son ami, sans se lever, mais en arrachant une poignée d'herbe au passage. Justin sourit en le voyant faire pareil que lui, puis sans avoir le temps de dire Quidditch, se retrouve la bouche remplie d'herbe. Le blond avait en effet profité de la bouche ouverte de son ami pour lui faire déguster les petits brins verts. Miam !_

Zach, souriant l'air de rien : Et la manger, t'aimes aussi ça ? Allons voyons, c'est comme de la salade, et vu ton bide, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal d'en déguster un peu.

.

* * *

Pour ceux qui lisent aussi JO, je poste bientôt :) et les "adorations" ne sont pas finis !

Bisous ! Avis ?


	12. Adoration 3

SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE A SNAPOU ! MIAOU !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Adoration 3

.

.

.

_Zacharias et Susan sortent de cours et se dirigent ensemble vers leur salle commune. Sur le chemin, il croise un étrange chat à l'air très fier, d'un blanc-neige parfait, et à la queue colorée en vert. Intrigués, ils s'arrêtent tous les deux._

Susan : Oooh, qu'il est beau avec son pelage tout blanc. Et il a la queue verte, en plus ! C'est quoi ce délire ? J'adore les chats ! Je me demande à qui est celui-ci...

Zach : Je crois qu'il est à Hestia Carrow, de Serpentard. Elle traîne souvent avec Théodore, donc je pense bien le reconnaître. Sale bête.

_Susan s'approche alors doucement de l'animal, en tendant sa main pour l'attirer._

Zach, affolé : ATTENTION ! Il est peut-être aussi hargneux que sa maîtresse ! C'est une Serpentard très vicieuse...

Susan, en levant les yeux au plafond : Mais non, il est super mignon ! Puis je veux voir son collier.

_Mais avant que Susan n'ait pu caresser l'animal, Zacharias s'empare de l'animal et le soulève par la peau du cou. Puis tout en ignorant les miaulements indignés du félin, il lance ce dernier vers Susan, qui pousse un cri en se protégeant le visage de ses bras._

Zacharias, l'air sérieux : Ils sont très mignons, c'est vrai. Surtout quand ils sortent leurs griffes. Graouw !

.

* * *

AHAH, les chats, ces sales bêtes. Exterminons-les... Ah non, ils nous font trop les yeux doux.

Il reste deux adoration, les meilleurs !

Avis ?


	13. Adoration 4

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier adoration, sachant que le dernier est un peu spécial !

Egalement à noter que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics, je suis seulement occupée en ce moment (épreuves obliges..)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Adoration 4

.

.

.

_Zacharias et Ernie se promènent dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard et s'approchent lentement de l'extrémité du village, où une magnifique vue sur la montagne enneigée domine le paysage._

Ernie, émerveillé comme au premier jour : La neige, c'est vraiment magnifique ! Franchement, j'adore, même si c'est froid ! Puis si tu es bien couvert, ça ne l'est pas tant que ça...

_Zacharias tilte alors au mot « adorer », comme il le fait depuis un certain temps, et sans prévenir, sort sa baguette et l'agite vers un arbre au dessus de son ami. La neige stagnante sur les branches de ce dernier tombe alors brusquement sur le pauvre Poufsouffle, qui n'a rien demandé._

Zacharias, moqueur : Alors, elle est chaude cette neige, au dessus de tes trente-six couches de vêtements et de ta graisse ?

.

* * *

Alors, avis ?


	14. Adoration finale

Bonsooooir !

Voilà la suite et fin de la petite série de vignettes "adoration". AHAHAHA, sacré Zacharias !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Adoration, final

.

.

.

_Balai sur l'épaule, Zacharias revient de son entrainement de Quidditch, et travers le parc pour rentrer au château. Soudain, il voit un groupe d'élèves se diriger vers lui, tous habillés des couleurs d'Helga Poufsouffle, sa célèbre ancêtre. _

Zach, confus en arrivant près d'eux : Héhé, euh... Salut les amis !

_Il se met alors en garde, utilisant son balai comme une épée. Mais sans attendre, Ernie attrape d'une poigne ferme l'objet, et le tire vers lui pour lui retirer, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Justin se faufile discrètement derrière Zacharias, tandis que les deux filles, Susan et Hannah, attrapent un bras du poursuiveur chacune. Il est ainsi maintenue en place plus ou moins fermement, sans possibilité de s'échapper._

Le groupe, d'une même voix : On ADOOOORE embêter Smith !

_Justin attrape alors Zacharias, qui est lâché par les filles, et le pousse dans le Lac Noir non loin._

Justin, narquois : Au nom de tous les Poufsouffles que tu as emmerdés !

_Et plouf, un Zacharias dans l'eau. Toujours en uniforme de Quidditch, le blond réussit avec difficulté à remonter en surface. Il émerge doucement, avant de retirer furieusement sa cape. L'ensemble des Poufsouffles de son année, sur la crique, tentent désespérément de calmer leur fous rire. _

Zach, en nageant vers la rive d'un air grognon : Je n'adore pas me noyer..

.

* * *

_Alooors alors ? Avis ?_


End file.
